COURIR VERS VOUS
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP!] [PROJECT FF ft. ParkAyoung] Diantara puluhan nama, ia memilih seorang Richard Loey, pria berkebangsaan Korea Selatan, untuk melenyapkan salah satu anggota keluarga Byun Siwon yang berharga. "His name is Baekhyun Byun. One and only son. The El Dorado." —Charlie 'Lucky' Luciano. BL/CHANBAEK.


.

 **Courir Vers Vous**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol **P** ark _as_ **R** ichard **L** oey. **B** aekhyun Byun _as_ himself. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **M** afia- **A** ction. **M** urder- **G** ore. **A** ngst

.

* * *

fanfiction © **P** ark **A** young ft. **B** lood **T** ype- **B**

.

* * *

 **La Cosa Nostra** atau orang biasa menyebut mereka Mafia, bukan hal tabu lagi di telinga para kalayak. Setiap negara pasti memiliki para mafioso yang bersembunyi diantara gelapnya malam, diantara ramainya manusia, berbaur menjadi satu. Ketika orang-orang pada umumnya memejamkan mata, mereka justru beraktivitas dan bergerak di malam hari. Mencari satu dua orang yang akan mereka kirim ke neraka bersama keluarganya. Melakukan bisnis terlarang yang membuat mereka menjadi incaran para pengabdi hukum bahkan FBI. Untuk saat ini sendiri, Amerika, lebih tepatnya Kota Sisilia, adalah daerah mafia terkuat di dunia. La Cosa Nostra Amerika kemudian mengembangkan kekuasaannya hingga Eropa, dan memiliki tempat persembunyian utama yang terletak di kota besar Paris, Perancis.

Charlie 'Lucky' Luciano adalah pemimpin golongan mafia terhebat sepanjang dekade. Banyak mafia-mafia kecil yang tunduk atas kekuasaannya. Ia menakhlukkan berbagai negara dari Eropa hingga daratan Amerika Selatan. Di wilayah Asia sendiri, ia telah menundukkan beberapa mafia di China, Vietnam, dan Korea Utara. Targetnya untuk tahun ini adalah mengalahkan Yazuka terkuat di Jepang yang dipimpin oleh paruh baya berkebangsaan Korea Selatan, Byun Siwon. Didasari oleh dendam pribadinya pada Siwon atas terbunuhnya sang adik kembar, Charles Luciano, yang terbunuh di Pearl Harbor oleh tangan paruh baya itu sendiri.

Ia secara pribadi, mencari nama-nama pembunuh bayaran yang ia pikir sanggup untuk menghancurkan Byun Siwon beserta orang-orang terdekatnya. Diantara puluhan nama, ia memilih seorang Richard Loey, pria berkebangsaan Korea Selatan, untuk melenyapkan salah satu anggota keluarga Byun Siwon yang berharga.

" _His name is Baekhyun Byun._ _O_ _ne and only son. The El Dorado_." –hal paling berharga bagi Byun Siwon. " _Kill him_."

" _I will send his head for you, sir._ " Charlie 'Lucky' memanggilnya Richard, pria berumur 26 tahun dengan tinggi 185 cm, dengan ekspresi yang tak ada bedanya dengan es balok. Dingin dan menusuk. Terkenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dan selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna. Pria dengan label _buronan FBI_ selama hidupnya.

Charlie tersenyum puas di singasananya.

" _I give you a month, dear._ "

 _ **Richard**_ _tidak bekerja sendiri. Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, ia hidup bersama Wu Shixun, sebagai seorang yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya, yang sangat ia percaya melebihi orang tuanya sendiri. Mereka hidup berdua, menapakkan kaki di berbagai negara. Membunuh demi hidup atau bahkan untuk kesenangan saja. Tidak seperti Shixun yang langsung membunuh mangsanya, Richard lebih suka bermain-main dengan targetnya. Demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia akan masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Memberi mereka hal paling mereka inginkan sebelum memusnahkan mereka tanpa jejak._

 _Richard tidak pernah gagal._

 _Jika Charlie 'Lucky' Luciano adalah lambang keberuntungan._

 _Maka Richard Loey adalah lambang kesempurnaan._

" **Pembunuhan** ini harusnya mudah karena kudengar Baekhyun Byun tinggal sendiri tanpa antek-antek ayahnya." Charlie menghembuskan asap dari nikotin yang ia hisap yang kemudian bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Partikelnya terpecah oleh udara hingga menghilang tanpa sisa. Mata lebar pria amerika itu menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan pribadinya. "Dia bekerja sebagai _honko_ (geisha lelaki) di salah satu restaurant terkenal di Kyoto sebagai pemain musik. Dia juga masih mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Kyoto dan begitu membenci pekerjaan ayahnya."

"Wow." Richard menyeringai ketika mendengarnya. "Target yang menarik." Charlie tersenyum atas keantusiasan Richard Loey pada anak musuh bebuyutannya. Tangannya kemudian mengambil amplop coklat dan melemparnya pada Richard yang duduk semeter di depannya. Amplop tersebut mendarat mulus di genggaman Richard tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Ia dengan cekatan membuka amplop tersebut. Menemukan foto seorang pria yang tampak mungil dengan mata bulan sabit yang begitu memikat.

Juga memiliki senyuman indah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sudut bibirnya lagi-lagi tertarik keatas.

"Cantik." nilainya. "Sayang dia harus dikirim ke neraka."

"Aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu, Richard Loey." Mata elang Richard menatap pemimpin mafia itu dengan tatapan yang dingin namun penuh keyakinan di dalamnya.

"Kau akan segera mendengar kabar baik dariku, _sir_."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Bukan** hal yang sulit untuk membuat dua pria berbeda tinggi itu untuk mencapai negara yang ingin mereka tuju. Apapun telah diberikan pimpinan mafia terkenal itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk memberikan fasilitas dan uang melimpah bagi kedua pembunuh tersebut. Keduanya melangkah sejajar, dengan _style_ bak model _fashion week_. Pemuda yang lebih pendek menurunkan kacamatanya ketika beberapa penumpang gadis menatapnya penuh kekaguman, kemudian mata sipitnya mengedip yang mana membuat para gadis itu memekik seperti merpati perawan.

Richard berdecih jijik pada tingkah rekannya.

"Jangan sampai menyita perhatian, Shixun."

"Tanpa perlu mencari perhatian, kita memang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, _hyung_."

"Terserahmu saja."

Wu Shixun tertawa kecil.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Pulanglah.** **"** Byun Baekhyun, yang baru saja mengemasi bukunya lantas menoleh, menatap datar pria paruh baya yang duduk di sofa warna coklatnya. Pria paruh baya yang ia benci setengah mati. Byun Siwon, ayah kandung yang menjadi alasan atas kematian ibunya. "Akan lebih mudah melindungimu di mansion kita daripada apartemen ini. Ayah akan lebih mudah mengawasimu, nak." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"Ada atau tidak adanya aku, tidak akan berpengaruh bagi ayah."

"Kau salah, Byun Baekhyun." Paruh baya itu memberikan tatapan bersalah pada sang anak yang enggan menatapnya. "Ayah sangat mengharapkanmu untuk melanjutkan seluruh kerja keras ayah. Hanya kau yang ayah punya."

Gerakan jemari lentik Baekhyun terhenti. Buku yang masih masuk separuh diremasnya dengan erat. Emosi terkumpul pada kepalan tangannya yang keras. Ia muak dengan semua kata yang keluar dari bibir ayahnya. Kepalanya menoleh hanya untuk memberikan senyuman pedih dan kecewa.

"Kerja keras yang membuat ibuku meninggal? Apa kerja keras _itu_ yang ayah maksud?"

"Baekhyun- _ah_ _..._ "

"Pergilah ayah. Kembalilah ke istana ayah dan biarkan aku hidup normal tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Kau** yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Yamaki Aizawa, wanita pemilik restoran sekaligus _head-chef_ tempat Baekhyun bekerja. "Maksudku, _flat_ barumu itu sedikit..."

"Tidak layak huni?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Keputusannya bulat. Baekhyun akan memulai hidup sebagai si sederhana yang rela mengucurkan keringat untuk biaya hidup. Meski terasa lelah ketika pagi harus kuliah dan menjelang sore sampai malam bekerja, setidaknya Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan dirinya saat ini.

Terbelit status sebagai anak mafia terlalu rumit—menyulitkan dan mencekik aliran darah ketenangannya. Segala sesuatu berbau busuk dan hitam, terlebih ketika Baekhyun mendapati tubuh ibunya yang terbujur kaku karena sebuah tembakan dari orang tak dikenal. Spekulasi Baekhyun tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh karena otaknya sudah menyimpulkan jika semua itu perbuatan musuh ayahnya. Keuntungan apa sebenarnya yang mereka dapat dengan membunuh?!

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tinggal di kandang tikus. Hanya _flat_ kecil yang kebetulan bersembunyi di gang-gang sempit." Senyum Baekhyun kembali mengembang.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Asal kau bahagia, aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya."

"Terima kasih. Dukunganmu yang terbaik."

"Jam kerjamu akan ku kurangi ketika kau masuk kuliah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, saat akhir pekan kau mendapat lembur."

"Aku suka cara berpikirmu, Nona Aizawa."

Baekhyun telah selesai dengan segala keperluannya sebagai seorang _honko._ Seperti biasa, dia akan berada pada posisinya untuk memainkan musik, bernyanyi dengan ketulusan dari hatinya, hingga jam kerja berakhir dan dia bisa kembali ke _flat_ barunya.

Restauran tempat Baekhyun bekerja merupakan tempat yang cukup ternama. Berbekal masakan yang dikemas dengan kualitas bintang lima, suasana restoran yang membuat siapa saja enggan pergi, serta fasilitas-fasilitas yang menjanjikan rasa nyaman. Baekhyun sudah bekerja cukup lama dan dia hapal beberapa orang yang sering datang berkunjung. Termasuk Yoshino Fuoka, si tua bangka yang selalu berusaha merayu dan melecehkan Baekhyun.

"Kiko," Baekhyun berbisik pada rekan yang ada di sampingnya, "Tua bangka itu seperti mengincarku lagi."

"Dia memang selalu mengincarmu."

"Aku malas berurusan dengannya. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa melewati tempat tua bangka itu? Astaga, dia benar-benar menghalangi jalanku untuk masuk!""Baekhyun berkeluh sambil memicing pada tua bangka yang beberapa kali berkedip genit padanya. "Bantu aku, ya?"

Kiko mendesah malas. Kali ini dia kembali dijadikan sebagai umpan agar Yoshino tidak menghalangi Baekhyun dan meremas pantat Baekhyun. Perlu diketahui jika Yoshino Fuoka benar-benar tergila-gila dengan Baekhyun. Dia selalu memiliki cara untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai bahan rabaannya. Ini menjengkelkan dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan si tua bangka.

"Kau selalu mengorbankan wanita." Keluh Kiko.

"Sekali ini saja, Kiko. Aku benar-benar muak dengan tua bangka itu!"

Kiko mendengus kesal. Jika Baekhyun tidak di tolong, sudah dipastikan rekannya itu tidak akan selamat karena ulah Yoshino. Tua bangka mesum yang selalu mencari lelaki muda untuk di jadikan objek pemuas hasrat. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin berakhir tragis.

"Oke. Sebagai imbalan, minggu ini kau gantikan _shift_ malamku. Aku ada janji dengan kekasihku pergi ke Tokyo."

"Janji darah dipegang. _Arigatou,_ Kiko. Kau terbaik."

Kiko beraksi. Dengan senyum surgawinya dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yoshino dengan minuman beralkohol cukup tinggi. Tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya Yoshino akan mabuk berat, Kiko sendiri sudah geram dengan kelakuan si tua bangka yang selalu mengganggu temannya. Biar saja dia mabuk dan berakhir tidur di jalanan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Yoshino kehilangan kesadaran. Ketika pergerakan Yoshino mulai tidak karuan dan ucapannya _melantur_ , Kiko memberi syarat pada Baekhyun untuk cepat masuk ke ruang ganti.

Lalu saat Baekhyun secepat kilat mengganti pakaiannya dan membereskan barang-barangnya, lelaki mungil itu pergi lewat pintu kecil dekat dapur yang terhubung di gang sempit belakang restoran. Rasanya sedikit menelan kelegaan ketika bisa bebas dari Yoshino dengan umpatan bahagia karena alkohol pemberian Kiko membuat si tua bangka tidak sadar.

Setapak jalanan gang belakang restoran masih basah karena hujan tadi sore. Beberapa genangan air menjadi penghias jalanan dengan aroma khasnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka genangan air itu karena...

 **BRAK!**

...sebagian tubuhnya basah.

"AW!"

Tidak ada sesuatu yang licin di sepatunya yang membuat efek tidak seimbang dari tubuh Baekhyun. Hanya saja ada bahu lebar yang membuat tubuh mungilnya dengan mudah terpental dan terperosok di kubangan air.

Membiarkan tubuhnya terhiasi bercak air hujan bercampur tanah.

"Kau baik?"

Disela cahaya bulan yang mencoba menembus bangunan tinggi di samping kanan-kiri, Baekhyun mendapati siluet tinggi sempurna. Menjadi gambaran tiga dimensi dalam bentuk abstrak yang memanjakan hazelnya. Matanya tidaklah terlalu buruk untuk membedakan manusia dengan makhluk gaib.

"I-iya."

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru."

"O-oke. Tidak apa."

"Bajumu basah." Baekhyun menelisik bajunya.

"A-ah, i-iya."

Ini bukan lagi sebuah siluet atau bayangan yang selalu nampak mustahil terjadi di kehidupan nyata, tapi singgahan sebuah _coat_ hitam panjang yang menyampir di pundak Baekhyun yang nyatanya adalah suatu fakta membuat darahnya berdesir.

Dia hanya orang asing. Tapi Baekhyun seperti tersihir pada hatinya yang menebar banyak kupu-kupu menggelikan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Itu** tempat tinggalku." Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah bangunan kecil diantara desakan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan kesombongan di atas atapnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Tidak masalah."

"Ah, ya," Baekhyun berbalik sebelum keluar dari mobil, "Ada _coffee-shop_ di dekat sini. Ku rasa akan terdengar sedikit sopan jika aku mengajakmu kesana sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Tuan..."

"—Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Ya. Tuan Chanyeol. Segelas kopi untuk ucapan terima kasihku. Bagaimana?"

Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk setuju. " _Okay._ "

Sebuah _coffee-shop_ tempat dimana Baekhyun biasa membeli segelas _americano_ hangat dan sepotong _cheese cake_ sebagai pelepas penat. Bukan tempat yang mewah tapi Baekhyun selalu suka dengan suasana hening yang diciptakan. Ornamen yang disuguhkan tidak terlalu rumit tapi mengandung unsur seni yang patut di apresiasi. Sangat cocok untuk Baekhyun yang sering kelepasan lelah dengan jalan hidupnya yang terlalu rumit.

Chanyeol terlalu dingin dan Baekhyun kesulitan menemukan bahan pembicaraan. Suasana canggung yang Baekhyun rasa seorang diri membuatnya sedikit gugup. Maksudnya, dia tidak pernah memiliki keberanian sejauh ini untuk mengajak seseorang duduk saling berhadapan sambil meminum kopi. Terlebih orang asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa saat lalu hanya karena _coat_ hitam. Keberanian misterius ini sedikit banyak mempengaruhi rasa ingin tau Baekhyun pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kau orang jepang asli? Karena namamu terdengar seperti nama orang Ko—" Baekhyun menemukan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku orang Korea dan kebetulan ada pekerjaan di sini."

"Ah, begitu. Tapi seperti kau sudah sangat hapal tentang Jepang. Aku tidak perlu memberi petunjuk jalan kau sudah tau dimana alamat yang ku sebutkan."

"Semacam terbiasa. Kau sendiri?"

Baekhun menyesap sedikit dari _cup-_ nya sebelum tersenyum sedikit ambigu, "Ibuku orang cina dan ayahku orang Korea. Tapi karena ada suatu hal yang membuat kami harus pindah dan menetap di Jepang. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tinggal di kampung halaman ibuku daripada di sini."

"Itu hanya tentang selera ku rasa."

"Itu tentang sebuah kenyamanan, Chanyeol." Sela Baekhyun cepat. "Terdengar sangat klasik tapi percayalah dimanapun kau tinggal asalkan kau nyaman dan bahagia, maka dunia akan memberimu kesempatan untuk merasa damai."

"Terdengar seperti dunia tidak memberi kedamaian padamu di sini."

"Seperti itulah."

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke cina saja kalau begitu?"

Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. "Di cina ataupun disini, sekarang terasa sama saja."

"Tidak takut ada yang mencelakakanmu? Maksudku, saat ini sedang banyak kejahatan yang bisa mengancam nyawa."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah biasa dengan situasi celaka, asal kau tau. Jadi, secara otomatis aku sudah siap kehilangan nyawa jika memang ada yang ingin membunuhku."

Dari sini semua bermula.

Ketika Chanyeol memberi satu senyum atas ungkapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyukai jenis senyum itu, sebuah hati telah sedikit terbuka. Mungkin terlalu cepat tapi hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Karena jatuh hati tak ada bedanya dengan sebuah petaka, bisa terjadi kapan saja dan pada siapa saja. Maka untuk saat ini biarkan Baekhyun menikmati itu semua dengan hatinya.

Chanyeol bukan alasan, tapi dia adalah pilihan. Pilihan yang digunakan sebagai dasar kenapa Baekhyun selalu merasa bahagia ketika menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di samping mobilnya saat Baekhyun keluar _flat._ Lelaki itu selalu berdiri dengan auranya dan akan membuka satu senyum ketika retinanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun. Mengantar Baekhyun kuliah sampai menunggu Baekhyun pulang kerja sampai larut mulai menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol. Aktivitas seperti itu diam-diam menjadi jalan untuk hati Baekhyun menyusupkan satu rasa lebih secara diam-diam.

 _Jatuh cinta._

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Sebenarnya** tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap ramah Baekhyun. Senyumnya yang selalu mengembangkan ketulusan, caranya bercerita yang menggemaskan, serta tatapan matanya yang selalu menyita perhatian. Katakan saja Chanyeol sedang tidak berdiri dengan pendiriannya. Dia bukan orang yang mudah goyah apalagi karena masalah hati.

Untuk pertama kali selama hidupnya, Chanyeol mengemban satu rasa aneh. Takdir macam apa yang sedang mempermaiankannya hingga setiap malam Chanyeol selalu hilang kendali untuk tidak memikirkan Baekhyun. sedikit menggelikan tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin mengelak semua ini. Dia suka jenis perasaan khawatir ketika Baekhyun harus pulang malam atau rasa tidak sabar untuk melihat lelaki itu. Rasanya seperti suatu kebutuhan yang harus terpenuhi atau jika tidak, maka Chanyeol akan uring-uringan.

Chanyeol selalu suka ketika Baekhyun berada di sampingnya dan menceritakan rasa bahagianya menjadi seorang _honko._ Lelaki itu berceloteh seakan dunia yang selama ini menekannya hanya serupa kotoran di ujung kuku yang tidak perlu di buat susah. Dan yang paling menjadi favorit dari semua itu adalah ketika Baekhyun berkata, _"_ _Chanyeol, hidup ini seperti sebuah rumah._ _S_ _emua tergantung seberapa kuat pondasi yang kau bangun._ _K_ _alau kau setengah-setengah membangun pondasimu, maka jika suatu hari ada badai besar, bisa ku pastikan kau akan cepat roboh._ _T_ _api jika sebaliknya, kau akan tetap berdiri karena pondasi yang kau buat dan kau akan aman dengan kekuatanmu._ _"_ Lalu Baekhyun akan mengakhiri itu dengan satu senyum damai dan usakan lembut di kepala Chanyeol.

Semua punya cerita dan Baekhyun adalah cerita yang akan berlangsung panjang tanpa tau kapan akan berakhir. Hingga suatu malam, ketika Chanyeol kembali ke hotel setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Shixun membeberkan bagaimana seharusnya cerita tentang Baekhyun akan berakhir.

" **Kau** dari mana saja, _hyung_?"

"Mengantar Baekhyun pulang."

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa dengan misi yang membawa kita kesini."

 _Membunuh Baekhyun._ Ya, Chanyeol ingat itu.

"Aku tidak lupa, Shixun."

"Charlie menghubungiku dan dia meminta kita segera bergerak cepat untuk menuntaskan ini semua."

"Kita pasti akan melakukannya." _Tapi aku tidak yakin, Shixun._

"Kita sudah lebih dari batas waktu. Charlie memberi toleransi hingga besok malam. Jika belum ada hasil yang di harapkan,"

Terselip kekhawatiran Chanyeol pada situasi ini. "Jika belum ada hasil yang diharapkan?"

"Lay akan turun tangan." Lay, pembunuh bayaran dari China yang terkenal dengan kerjanya yang cepat dan menguntungkan. Bukan suatu keadaan yang baik jika Lay sudah di utus Charlie untuk menangani ini. Lay tidak pernah main-main dengan pekerjaannya. Lelaki berdarah asli China itu selalu memberi hasil yang memuaskan karena keahliannya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "Lay baru saja tiba di sini dan ku dengar dia sudah mulai mengawasi target kita."

"Charlie yang mengirimnya?"

"Ya. Charlie segera menurunkan Lay ketika tau kita belum menyelesaikan misi. Dan Charlie sangat berharap besok malam dia akan menerima kabar kematian Baekhyun."

Ini terlalu rumit dan Chanyeol seperti terjebak di sebuah labirin bertembok tinggi.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Besok malam."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Kyoto** _Cuisine Awata Sanso_ merupakan satu diantara sepuluh restaurant terbaik di Kyoto, Jepang. Bukan hanya karena makanannya yang mengundang air liur, namun juga view dari restaurant itu sendiri. Restaurant kelas satu adalah tempat paling sering dipilih oleh orang-orang penting karena di tempat tersebut terdapat bilik-bilik yang dibuat tertutup dan penuh privasi dengan pemandangan langsung berupa taman dan kolam hias khas Jepang, sedangkan restaurant di kelas dua adalah restaurant umum yang biasa digunakan oleh keluarga atau anak muda.

Sudah enam bulan Baekhyun bekerja disana sebagai honko, sebagai pemain musik dan bernyanyi tentunya. Ia berada di kelas satu, dimana ia hanya melayani para kalangan atas yang membutuhkan jasanya. Ia terkenal akan kecantikan, keramahan, dan kepiawaiannya dalam bermain shamisen. Tak sedikit pula yang menginginkan sosok Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjang mereka dengan imbalan ratusan ribu yen. Namun, sampai saat ini, tak seorang pun dapat membuat pria manis itu bertekuk lutut.

Baekhyun saat ini tengah berada di dalam ruang ganti, sejam lagi ia akan tampil untuk salah satu yakuza terkenal di Jepang, mafia dibawah kepemimpinan ayahnya, Gokudō, di bilik nomor 4. Awalnya ia menolak keras perintah bosnya, namun setelah ia mendengar ayahnya tidak mengikuti pertemuan itu, akhirnya ia bersedia untuk tampil menjadi honko.

"Hhhh…" helaan nafas keluar beberapa kali dari belah bibir tipisnya. Semoga saja para mafioso tidak mengenalinya.

"Baek, apa kau sudah siap?" Kiko melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang ganti Baekhyun. Dilihatnya penampilan sang teman hanya begitu-begitu saja. Riasannya belum terpoles di wajah cantiknya sama sekali. Bahunya turun dan tangannya bergerak malas. Sepertinya Baekhyun enggan untuk tampil hari ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria mungil itu. "Ada apa?" Si pria mungil hanya menggeleng sebagai respon. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Dengan cekatan, Kiko meraih berbagai alat rias khusus untuk dilukiskan di wajah malaikat Baekhyun. Beberapa kali ia berdecak karena kemolekan yang di miliki pria mungil itu. Tak heran jika banyak sekali serigala di luar sana yang ingin memakannya diatas ranjang mereka.

Baekhyun tampak mempesona dengan montsuki berwarna abu-abu berpadu dengan hakama dan haori yang juga berwarna gelap. Ranumnya berwarna merah cherry yang akan dipercantik dengan liptint yang dilukis tepat di tengah bibirnya. Membuat bibir tipisnya berbentuk lambang hati yang imut dan menggoda.

"Ah, sial. Kau ini cantik sekali sih. Kau itu membuatku mempertanyakan genderku sendiri, tahu tidak?" Baekhyun terkekeh ringan mendengar umpatan Kiko–yang sebenarnya justru mengandung pujian di dalamnya. Sentuhan terakhir di sekitar matanya akan membuat Baekhyun tampak seksi dan dewasa. "Nah, ini yang terakhir." Mata Baekhyun terpejam ketika Kiko memoleskan sesuatu di atas kelopak matanya yang memang sudah cantik.

"Almost perfect"—bisik lembut Kiko."Anak manis cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu agar kita bisa cepat pulang."

Menjadi _honko_ sebenarnya bukan pilihan Baekhyun dari awal. Dia lebih suka menjadi penyanyi klasik yang bisa memberi sumbangsih suara indahnya pada kalayak luas—bukan dalam bilik seperti ini. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan bilik nomor 4 itu di hari biasanya. Tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian yang hampir membuat Baekhyun ingin kabur. Jika tidak mengingat kebaikan bos-nya, mungkin dengan lapang dada Baekhyun rela kabur dan di pecat.

Satu nafas ia hela sebelum membuka pintu bilik nomor 4. Profesional harus di utamakan meski egonya berteriak meminta ini semua di hentikan. Para _yakuza_ bawahan ayahnya itu pasti memiliki misi penting. Untuk apa mereka repot-repot datang kemari jika tidak ada udang di balik batu.

"Tuan muda.." lelaki yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu membungkuk dan disambut dengusan kesal Baekhyun. "Tuan besar meminta saya menyampaikan pada Tuan muda untuk kembali pulang."

"Aku sedang bekerja. Tidak ada izin untuk pulang."

"Semua demi kebaikan Tuan muda."

"Tau apa kau soal kebaikanku?!" mata Baekhyun mengintimidasi tajam dengan kekesalan yang tidak terhitung seberapa besar. "Katakan pada ayah jika aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah seorang pembunuh!"

"Seorang pembunuh bayaran sedang mengincar Tuan muda. Tuan besar tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan muda jika Tuan muda berada di luar."

Mendengar kata 'pembunuh bayaran' membuat Baekhyun kembali teringat pada mendiang ibunya. Ibunya yang malang itu terbujur lemah dengan simbahan darah yang banyak karena kebencian yang dipendam pada ayahnya. Semua menjadi sangat muak dan Baekhyun membenci hingga sel darah terkecilnya.

"Persetan!" ia menyentak cengkeraman di tangannya. "Aku tidak peduli! Mungkin memang lebih baik aku harus mati agar hidup mafia seperti kalian bisa lebih tenang!"

"Tuan muda,"

"Jika sudah selesai, silahkan keluar dari sini."

Baekhyun bersiap untuk meninggalkan bilik nomor 4 itu untuk kembali ke belakang. Tapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat oleh jajaran pion-pion berbaju serba hitam yang tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung membawa paksa tubuhnya. Rontaan Baekhyun hanya serupa daun kering—tidak ada tenaga yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan. Seberapa kuat Baekhyun memberi perlawanan, saat itu juga dia akan semakin di kekang dan celahnya untuk lepas semakin tipis.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Keributan di restoran tak bisa di hindari. Beberapa _staff_ restauran tampak kebingungan, menolong Baekhyun yang dibawa paksa sama saja mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tapi jika dibiarkan, keselamatan Baekhyun yang dipertaruhkan. Mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun, yang jelas semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir sebagai kata 'baik-baik saja'.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun akan dipaksa masuk ke mobil dengan cara sedikit kasar, keributan lain telah terjadi. Bukan para _staff_ yang ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun, tapi seseorang yang tengah beradu kekuatan dengan para pion hitam hingga tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah berpindah pihak.

Tubuh Baekhyun dicengkeram dari belakang dan dia tidak tau siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Terlebih ketika ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel tepat di dahi kanannya dan Baekhyun dengan sisa keberanian menoleh untuk memastikan benda apa itu, dia rasa ajal memang sudah dekat.

"Kalian mendekat, maka Tuan muda kalian ini akan mati ditanganku!"

* * *

" **To be continued—"**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **[Blood Type-B]**

Tengkyu neng Ayoung udah ajakin featuringan, ehe.

NYOK DIBELAI KOTAK RIPIUNYA SAYANG-SAYANGNYA CHANBAEK~

 **[ParkAyoung]**

Terima kasih pada bebeb **Blood Type-B** yang sudah mau mencurahkan tulisan juga waktunya di FF ini. Meski ide ngasih nama 'MARIA OZAWA' buat nama kelompok mafia di tolak mentah-mentah, meski sering aku tinggal baca manga YAOI, meski sering tanya ke aku tapi akunya suka salah fokus, tapi pada akhirnya chap 1 bisa diselesaikan. Hehe...

Semoga FF ini bisa di terima dan bisa menghibur. Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan semoga suka.

 **[Both of Us]**

UPDATE BARENG AUTHOR KAPORIT! **Purflowerian, Baekbychuu, Nidia Park, Pandananaa, Flameshine (wattpad), ParkAyoung, Park Shita, Chiakibee, Railash61, RedApplee.** NYOK CUS DICEK SAYANG. JAN LUPA MAKAN KOTAK REVIEWNYA!

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


End file.
